headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Lantern Corps
The Black Lantern Corps is a fictional organization of zombies appearing in comic books published by DC Comics, related to the emotional spectrum. The group is composed of deceased fictional characters that seek to eliminate all life from the DC Universe. Wikipedia:Black Lantern Corps List of Black Lanterns Current members * Black Hand – Referred to as "the black incarnate," the avatar of the Black Lanterns. Green Lantern Corps Vol 2 43 (February, 2010) Former Members ;Leadership * Nekron Blackest Night 4 (November, 2009) – Leader of the Black Lantern Corps * Scar Adventure Comics Vol 2 0 (February, 2009) – Guardian of the Corps and keeper of The Book of the Black ;Blackest Night #1 (September, 2009) * Katma Tui * Martian Manhunter * Elongated Man * Sue Dibny ;Blackest Night #2 (October 2009) * Aquaman – Named in issue #1 but not shown in costume. * Deadman – Also featured in Blackest Night: Batman, which shipped the same week. * Hawk (Hank Hall) * Aquagirl (Tula) * Dolphin * Pariah * Crispus Allen * Tempest (Garth) * Firestorm – Named in issue #1, shown in issue #2. * Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) – Killed in issue #1, shown in issue #2. * Hawkman (Carter Hall) – Killed in issue #1, shown in issue #2. ;Blackest Night: Batman #1 (October 2009) * Abattoir * Blockbuster (Roland Desmond) * Deacon Blackfire * KGBeast * King Snake * Magpie * The Trigger Twins – Tom and Tad Trigger * Ventriloquist (Arnold Wesker) * John Grayson * Mary Grayson * Jack Drake * Janet Drake ;Green Lantern Corps vol. 2 #39 (October 2009) * Jack T. Chance – Shown but not named in Blackest Night #1 * Tomar-Re * Jade – Named in Blackest Night #1 but not shown in costume. ;Blackest Night: Superman #1 (October 2009) * Superman (Earth-Two) * Lois Lane (Earth-Two) * Zor-El ;Blackest Night: Titans #1 (October 2009) * Terra (Tara Markov) * Omen ;Green Lantern vol. 4 #45 (October 2009) * Amon Sur * Blume * Glomulus ;Solomon Grundy #7 (November 2009) * Solomon Grundy ;Green Lantern Corps vol. 2 #40 (November 2009) * Bzzd – Shown but not named in Blackest Night #1 ;Blackest Night #3 (November 2009) * Alexander Luthor, Jr. * Copperhead ("John Doe") * Doctor Light (Arthur Light) * Madame Rouge * Maxwell Lord ;Blackest Night: Superman #2 (November 2009) * Psycho-Pirate (Roger Hayden) – Shown but not named in Blackest Night #3 ;Green Lantern vol. 4 #46 (November 2009) * Khufu * Chay-Ara * Abin Sur – Named in Blackest Night #2 but not shown in costume. * Arin Sur ;Blackest Night: Titans #2 (November 2009) * Terry Long * Robert Long * Hawk (Holly Granger) * Pantha ;Blackest Night: Batman #3 (December 2009) * Tony Zucco * Captain Boomerang (Digger Harkness) – Named in Blackest Night #1 but not shown in costume. ;Green Lantern Corps vol. 2 #41 (December 2009) * Ermey * Ke'Haan – Shown but not named in Blackest Night #1 * Fentara Rrab * Marata Rrab * Santara Rrab ;Blackest Night #4 (December 2009) * Azrael (Jean Paul Valley Jr.) * Atom (Al Pratt) – Named in issue #1, shown in issue #4. * Jean Loring ;Blackest Night: Titans #3 (December 2009) * Baby Wildebeest – Shown but not named in issue #2 ;Green Lantern vol. 4 #47 (December 2009) * Laira – Named in issue #45, shown in issue #47. * Qull of the Five Inversions – Named in issue #45, shown in issue #47. * Roxeaume of the Five Inversions ;Doom Patrol vol. 5 #4 (January 2010) * Celsius * Tempest (Joshua Clay) * Negative Woman * Cliff Steele's original body ;Booster Gold vol. 2 #26 (January 2010) * Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) ;R.E.B.E.L.S vol. 2 #10 (January 2010) * Stealth * Harbinger ;Outsiders vol. 4 #24 (January 2010) * Katana's late husband and children: ** Maseo Yamashiro ** Yuki Yamashiro ** Reiko Yamashiro ;Blackest Night #5 (January 2010) * Damage * Clone of Bruce Wayne * Animal Man * Ice (Tora Olafsdotter) * Wonder Woman * Superman * Superboy (Kon-El) * Kid Flash (Bart Allen) * Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) * Donna Troy ;Justice League of America vol. 2 #39 (January 2010) * Vibe * Zatara ;Teen Titans vol. 3 #77 (January 2010) * Ravager (Grant Wilson) * Ravager (Wade DeFarge) * William Wintergreen * Adeline Wilson ;Blackest Night: The Flash #1 (February 2010) * Professor Zoom * Solovar ;Justice League of America vol. 2 #40 (February 2010) * Steel (Hank Heywood III) – Shown but not named in issue #39. ;Blackest Night: JSA #1 (February 2010) * Sandman (Wesley Dodds) * Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) * Mister Terrific (Terry Sloane) * Johnny Quick ;Green Lantern vol. 4 #49 (February 2010) * Driq ;Suicide Squad vol. 1 #71 (March 2010) * Fiddler * Psi * Ravan * Atom (Adam Cray) ;Weird Western Tales #71 (March 2010) * Scalphunter * Super-Chief * Bat Lash * Jonah Hex * Quentin Turnbull ;Catwoman vol. 3 #83 (March 2010) * Black Mask (Roman Sionis) ;The Power of Shazam! #48 (March 2010) * Osiris (Amon Tomaz) * Sobek ;Secret Six vol. 3 #17 (March 2010) * Yasemine Soze ;Blackest Night: The Flash #2 (March 2010) * Mirror Master (Sam Scudder) * Golden Glider * Rainbow Raider * Top * Trickster (James Jesse) ;Starman vol. 2 #81 (March 2010) * Starman (David Knight) ;Green Lantern vol. 4 #50 (March 2010) * Aquababy * Bug-Eyed Bandit * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) ;The Question #37 (March 2010) * Question (Charles Victor Szasz) ;Blackest Night: The Flash #3 (April 2010) * Captain Boomerang (Owen Mercer) ;Blackest Night #7 (April 2010) * Air Wave (Harold Jordan) ;Green Lantern Corps vol. 2 #46 (May 2010) * Alexandra DeWitt * Anti-Monitor ;Brightest Day #23 (April 2011) * Swamp Thing ;Green Lantern vol. 5 #20 (May 2013) * Hal Jordan Equipment * Book of the Black Though an exact list of the former Green Lanterns reanimated by black power rings doesn't exist, Kyle Rayner's ring states that all of the deceased Green Lanterns within the Oan crypt in Green Lantern Corps vol. 2 #39 are transformed into Black Lanterns.Green Lantern Corps Vol 2 39 (October, 2009) Notes * Black Lantern redirects to this page. External Links * * Black Lantern Corps at Wikipedia * * * Black Lantern Corps at the Green Lantern Wiki References Category:Articles Category:Organizations Category:Teams Category:Inactive teams Category:Supervillain teams Category:DCU: Blackest Night/Miscellaneous